Imaginationland
by Eplargy
Summary: Reality is cruel and preys on the weak. Those who can flee its grip whenever possible, entering their wonderful, blissful dreams. For unknown reasons, they come to Imaginationland at some point during their lives, where dreams never end. But the Dream Eaters will stop at nothing to make sure they never. Ever. Wake. Up.
1. My Secret Place: Reality

**This story. It's pretty much going to have Madoka Magica vibes. Just warning you. You shouldn't have to worry about the first few chapters though. ANYWAYS, LET'S TALK PAIRINGS! Or at least..the ones you can decide on..  
**

**Raven and Rena are minor characters. Sorry!  
**

**-ElsAi**

**-Elsara**

**-Addsha**

**-Chara**

**-Cheve**

**-Elseve**

**-Addara**

**-Addeve**

**Tell me the pairings you want from those above, and I'll pick the majority vote~**

**Also, they're in their base jobs in the real world, and they're human in the real world. **

* * *

_My Secret Place: Reality  
_

_Aisha, Chung, Eve, Elsword, Ara, Add_

* * *

Curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, listening to the yelling of her stepdad and the crying of her mother. That was a regular night at Aisha's house. Noah was there with her, burying her face in Aisha's hair, whispering to her that everything would be all right. She would never look up from her books and would turn up her music, trying to drown out the noise. Music soothed her. Took her to a place where there was no shouting. Speka didn't abandon them, and Charles wasn't constantly shouting and stinking up the house with booze. It was nice there.

Aisha was there now. But she liked it better when she was asleep, when she could feel that she was there, and that it wasn't just a touch from Noah that brought her back to reality. To the cold, small space that she shuts herself away in. The door swung open and Noah's sudden movement caused Aisha to come back to reality. Noah was shaking badly. Aisha raised her head ever so slightly and saw Charles standing in the doorway, motioning for Noah to come with him. Aisha felt something went on her head and shivered when Noah let go of Aisha and stood up. Aisha wanted to grab Noah and tell her to hug her again and to tell her everything will be okay, but she knows it's a bad idea.

Charles wasn't exactly the most lenient person.

When Charles slammed the door shut, Aisha climbed into her top bunk and bundled herself up in the two blankets Noah had given her.

_Go to sleep, Aisha. Go to sleep. Just go to sleep.. _Aisha thought to herself in the gentlest voice possible. She'd be fine in Wonderland. She loves Wonderland, especially the book. She'd read it over and over again every night when there were no other books to read. She loves it so much she named her dream land after it. She meets all sorts of people there when she goes there.

The assassin prince, the robotic angel, the loyal knight, the fox priestess and the insane genius. She loved them all. She smiles in the darkness around her when she drifts off to sleep, knowing that she'll be okay. Because she's going to Wonderland again.

* * *

Chung hated showbiz. He felt like a prince that got anything he wanted, a prince that lived a double life. When he wasn't the lovely child actor everyone thought he was, he was a regular child, hanging out with his father while simultaneously avoiding public eye.

The last thing he wanted was for the paparazzi to find out he lived in Hamel. Thanks to his father, they thought he lived in Velder. He was happy at first, realizing that he could leave his school and the bullies that called him a girl behind. But he slowly realized that the people that worked with him didn't care about his life at all. As long as they had someone to play the role that fit the role, they were happy. And even then, they could easily replace him.

It scared him, and that's what made him into this happy go-lucky boy that did whatever people asked. It sickened him inside. It wasn't him that talked to the directors or the other actors. It was his princely mask. And he hated every moment of it. But what he did love was his imagination. Once Chung zoned out, he didn't come back for a while. In his mind, he was a prince to the public, smiling and loving others, caring for them with a gentle demeanor. But what no one knew what he did when the public was in danger, or when he wanted to have fun. He was an assassin, employed by various people, keeping his identity a secret.

He probably got the idea from Batman, since his room was full of Batman merchandise. He often dreamed that Batman picked him up for missions during film-shooting and went on adventures together. And when he got back, no time had passed.

Though in reality, time had passed, and the director was tapping his forehead to get him to snap back to reality. As much as he hated the director of the newest movie he was making, he got through it. All thanks to his Realm. He loved his Realm, and if he tried hard enough, he could visit it in his dreams, too. He couldn't control what went on there when he was in the Realm in his dreams, though. It often led up into nightmares that made him wake up screaming.

But it was all right. Because he could go straight back to his Realm when he could control it. Since it was breaktime, he could go right now. Chung placed his head against the window of his trailer and gazed out the window at the cloudless blue sky. He sighed in anticipation, and let his mind wander.

* * *

Emotions were useless when you were on the brink of death, Eve realized. She caught herself feeling her bald head more than usual during the winter, when the snow that drifted by her window reminded her of the snow white hair she used to have. Raven and Rena weren't coming today for their usual therapy session, so she spent her time gazing out the window and daydreaming about the day she becomes an angel.

She thought about death a lot now, but she did before she was confined to a bed anyways. She sighed and sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. She should be used to it now. All of it. Her father and sisters coming by, holding back tears and telling her she'd be okay. Eve knows she won't be okay. She can feel her body dying.

Pitying her only makes her feel worse. But Eve knows exactly what to say to get them to calm down, and even puts on a smile. She often wonders if she'll still have emotions when she's an angel, and if she'll have hair. She wants her hair back more than anything. She can live with the pain, and the crying of people close to her. She can live with never smiling or feeling emotion again. But she just wants to feel...normal again.

Heaven makes her feel normal. It makes her feel like she has a purpose in the world, if only for a short time before the pain in her body rouses her from the comfort of her mind. Heaven is a place where she can help everyone, where she is not pitied, and where she is the angel she wants to be.

The door to her room opening and revealing Apple and Proto arriving makes her head turn towards the door, her blank face greeting them. Apple immediately bursts into tears and Proto pats her back, glancing at Eve occasionally. Eve sighs.

_You shouldn't pity a dead girl._

* * *

Elsword stares at his sister's comatose form from a hospital chair. The watch on his wrist alerts him to how long he's been staring at his sister, willing for her to wake up.

"Come on, sis. Just...wake up for me, okay? It doesn't have to be today, just when you're ready." Elsword choked out, getting no response from her, of course.

He couldn't remember when he had last heard her voice. She had just suddenly went into a coma with no warning whatsoever. He went into her room to wake her up one morning and he got no response. Thankfully, she still had a pulse, and everyday since then he came to the hospital to check on her. He had seen two other girls, one with pink hair and the other with white hair, go into the room a few doors down. He had heard stories about that place, about the girl who had a cold, emotionless gaze.

He didn't want to walk into a room like the girl with pink hair did and immediately burst into tears. He didn't want to cry for his sister. He wanted to hope for her to wake up, to smile and say 'Hey Els. Was I out long?' He wanted to hug his sister and punch her for leaving him for so long. He wanted to see his sister again, and it was only possible in his dreams.

Oh God, did he miss her. He smiled at her, watching her chest rise, up and down. Her breathing seemed to be getting quieter and forced, and Elsword was hoping he was just seeing things. His watch beeped and he jumped, glancing at it and sighing when he saw how late it was. He stood up and forced a laugh.

"I have to go already, sis. Time really does fly, huh? I'll come by tomorrow," Elsword walked towards the door, opening it slightly before turning around to face his sister. "I love you, sis."

As soon as he said those words, a loud, monotone beep echoed across the room. Elsword's heart dropped into his stomach, and time seemed to slow down as the realization of what was happening set in. When the doctors and nurses flooded into the room, he ran out the door, down the hallway and out the door, the tears he was holding back flowing freely now.

He didn't want to believe it. His sister was gone.

* * *

Ara's brother had gone into a deep slumber as soon as his friend, Elesis, did. Aren did it with no warning, and she hated him for it. She hated him for leaving her with her religious family of shrine maidens and priests. When the two of them weren't busy being model children, they would do all sorts of things together when Aren wasn't hanging out with Elesis.

But even then, Ara had Elsword to play with. But ever since Elesis and Aren went into comas, he shut everyone out. Including her, the only person able to feel the same pain he was going through. They've been to the same therapy sessions before with Dr. Rena, but he ignored her most of the time. It made her feel hurt. But there were other people out there who needed help more than Ara did. Their brothers, sisters, and other relatives may not even be alive.

Ara was just one person in the world, after all. She needed to do all the good she could. And in her mind, she was a saint to others, helping them in their time of need and smiling all the time. Her father had told her repeatedly that she was the one who would carry on the tradition of the goddess Eun, and that she would be rewarded in time. Thanks to that being beat into her skull, she prayed to Eun for her brother's life.

But what Ara didn't know is that a few days before Elesis's heart stopped, Aren's had as well. When she arrived home from her volunteer work at the animal shelter, her mother was in tears and her father was staring at the wall. Upon asking what had happened, only one thing needed to be said.

_"You brother is with Eun now."_

Ara spoke to no one for days. She got up, did her chores, went to school, volunteer work, and went home, like clockwork. In her mind, Aren was still there, laughing with her and encouraging her to help others. She smiled at people occasionally when 'Aren' cheered her up enough, but other than that, she was a lifeless doll. Ara passed Elsword in the halls at school and they glanced at each other, the same empty look in Elsword's eyes.

They had a hidden connection when they glanced at each other. They only said one thing with their eyes: _'At least someone else feels my pain.'_

* * *

Add wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. But he loved his new world. No parents, no rules. He could rule everything, control everyone, and invent anything he wanted. His Dynamo clicked beside him and he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I'm adding the finishing touches now.." Add leaned closer to his contraption, examining it closely and gently brushing the metal with paint. When he finished, he sat back and grinned. "There, much better. I can't believe the damn thing broke down already..it's been what, two weeks?" Add turned to his Dynamo, which, since it was a combat device, didn't answer. He groaned.

"Don't say things like that, it makes _me_ look insane."

He tugged his lab coat back over his shoulders and glanced at his machine once more. "I think it should be ready to test out now.."

He activated the machine, watching it come to life with a _whirr_ and a _bang_. He stood back, watching it rise up, readying its tonfa blades.

"Welcome to Imaginationland, Oberon. Ophelia, dear, could you please lead Oberon outside? We have some..._eradicating_ to do." Add's grin grew wider as the maid stepped into view, taking Oberon's hand and leading him outside. Add snapped his fingers and the Dynamo clicked to attention, floating behind him. Add stepped outside, wincing at the sunlight.

"Ugh, I need to get outside more. Why didn't you remind me?" Add glanced at the Dynamo before scanning the area. A large mass of black was spotted in the distance. Add could feel the hate, fear-filled aura radiating from it from where he was standing.

"Mmm. A fair-sized horde of Dream Eaters, huh..?" Add muttered. "Oberon, Ophelia! Prepare for combat!" The android duo took their battle stances on either side of the boy, their eyes never leaving the horde. Add narrowed his eyes.

_Come on..just a little bit closer and..._ and explosion went off, sending the mass scattering. Add laughed. _BINGO!_

He rushed towards the horde, which was forming, albeit smaller now. Add halted in place and his hand shot out, flicking upwards. The Dynamo rushed forward and charged into the horde, sending waves of electricity through it. It shrieked in pain. Add's laughter grew louder.

_That's right, scream! I'm your worst nightmare! KAHAHAHAHA!_ He dove into the black form and small cubes began to form around him. They rushed together and exploded, forming a larger cube. Oberon and Ophelia joined their master, attacking any of the forms that came too close. The cube darted from space to space, spiking out and shooting energy at anything it deemed hostile. Add's laughter grew hysterical, and he clutched his stomach, bending over.

_Oh **God** this feels good! I haven't had this much fun in ages!_ The Dynamo rushed to protect its master, and the form quickly turned into nothing, no trace of the mass of black ever being there. The aura it gave off was completely gone, and what was left was a giggling Add, his two androids, and the Dynamo, which, upon sensing there wasn't any danger, clicked into sleep mode. Add cleared his throat and stood up straight, brushing his white hair out of his face and checking the area again.

It was quiet. Add smiled proudly at his handiwork and nodded. "Dream Eater Horde eradicated. Good work, you two. Shall we head back to the lab?"

* * *

**And there was chapter 1 of Imaginationland! Okay, this probably won't be looked at, considering that it's not romance, but eh. I can dream! Chapter 2 will be out soon! **

**...Maybe. **


	2. Welcome to Imaginationland

**Imaginationland got some good feedback, so here's chapter two, earlier than expected! Elsara IS a couple that can be chosen from, so sorry for forgetting to add it! And so is Chaisha...ehe..  
**

**Elsai: 5  
**

**Elseve: 7  
**

**Elsara: 3  
**

**Addsha: 1**

**Addeve: 0  
**

**Addara: 3  
**

**Cheve: 2**

**Chara: 4  
**

**Chaisha: 0**

**So, this is how this is going to work. Since Chara and Addara are close together, if one beats out the other, (say, Chara beats Addara) then it will default to Addsha. If Addara wins, it'll default to either Chaisha or Cheve, but I highly doubt Cheve will win due to..*points to Elseve votes* that. But hey, who knows? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Welcome to Imaginationland  
_

_~Eve~_

* * *

Apple hugged Eve tightly, the tears seeping through her hospital gown. Eve patted her back and held back a sigh.

"Apple, come on. It's all right.."

"It's not 'all right' Eve!"

Proto sighed. "Apple, she's right. Get yourself together, I'd like us to visit our sister without bursting into tears just once."

Apple sniffled and nodded, letting go of Eve and sitting in the hopsital chair. Proto shot Eve an apologetic glance and Eve nodded in thanks. Apple patted Eve's hand in an attempt to reassure her.

"I'm fine, Apple. The pain's..actually gotten better." In truth, it hasn't gotten anything but worse. Even breathing became a chore while she was asleep, dreaming in Heaven. She felt alive when she was in Heaven, flying near the water with her electric blue wings stretching as far as they could behind her. Her hair was long there, and she wore a blue crown that adorned her head and sparkled brilliantly.

She felt important. She felt at peace. There was no pain in Heaven, and Eve could smile there without a care in the world. But then she woke up from the pain in her lungs, and instantly was reminded that she wasn't an angel anymore. Not yet. She was getting more and more tired, and yesterday she could barely keep her eyes open. She was scared, but she was prepared for death. She was oddly calm, and Proto seemed to notice it immediately.

"Eve, you've been more..sociable this week. Did something happen?"

"Ah, no. I've just been-" Eve stopped, a coughing fit taking over her body. Her chest heaved from the pressure and her body shook violently. Apple and Proto rushed to her side, helping her stay upright and rubbing her back. When the fit passed, Eve let out an 'ugh' and nodded to show she was okay. Her sisters stood back, and Apple sighed in relief.

"Oh Eve, I'm so sorry."

Eve forced out a chuckle. "You shouldn't be. I don't want anyone to pity me."

"I know, but-"

"So please, don't, okay? I'd rather you focus on other things rather than taking up your time with a dead girl."

Proto's eyes narrowed. "You aren't a dead girl, Eve."

Eve fell into silence, gazing out the window. She honestly didn't have an answer for that. At least, not one that made her sound like a complete bitch. She stared at the plow that was moving the snow out of the way before Proto sighed when she glanced at the clock.

"Apple, come on, Father's going to be home soon."

Apple nodded, hugging Eve once more before leaving the room. Eve stared at the door for a moment, waiting for Apple to run back in, fat tears streaming down her face. But she didn't come back. Eve lied back down and decided it was time to go to Heaven. She was so tired. So, so tired..

* * *

Eve wasn't roused by pain when she woke up. But the constant clicking and the muffled voice that she heard instantly alerted her that she wasn't in the hospital.

_Am I dreaming again? Of Heaven?_ Eve thought, slowly cracking open one eye. Her head felt heavier. Much heavier. She looked around the room, which was mostly white, and sat up. This definitely wasn't the hospital, and Eve felt uneasy being in this room. She slowly slid off the bed, glancing around for any signs of life.

_Now that I think about it, my whole body's heavier. And my head.._ Eve felt her head and gasped, running her hand down the silky strands of hair that ran all the way to her feet. She couldn't help but smile.

"My..my hair. My hair's back.." Eve grabbed a bunch of her hair and held it in her field of vision, her smile growing bigger.

_I'm..I'm cured. This has to mean I'm cured, right?_ She spotted a mirror in the corner of the room and ran to it, standing in front of it and gaping at her reflection.

Her hair was split evenly at her shoulders in two long pigtails, and atop her bangs was a beautiful electric blue crown. The armor that covered her body was white and black, and branched out at the bottom. Her boots went up to her thighs, and Eve couldn't stop staring at herself.

Eve covered her mouth and smiled. _I'm an angel now, aren't I? But..where are my wings?_ Eve squinted at the mirror, trying to spot her wings. After staring for a moment she nodded.

_Right..even angels have to earn their wings. I just haven't gotten mine yet._

She heard a hissing noise and turned around to see a young man in a labcoat step into the room and facing her. When their eyes met, he grinned.

"Ah, you're finally awake, are you? I didn't know there were other Dreamers here. Welcome to Imaginationland."

"Imaginationland? Is that where I am? Who are you?" _Aren't I dead?_ Eve thought, gazing inquisitively at the boy. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't know? The children who dream-awake or not-constantly come to this place eventually. You're not dead, but you will be if you fall prey to the Dream Eaters. Before I forget, my name is Add." he mock-bowed.

"My name is Eve..and Dream Eaters?"

Add nodded. "Yes, Dream Eaters. They give humans bad dreams, and those in Imaginationland are supposed to combat them and keep the world safe."

"But..if I'm not dead, did I get sent here?"

Add sighed. "Not your body, no. In the real world, you're..asleep."

"When will I wake up?"

Add fell silent, his hands reaching up to his ponytail and tightening it. Letting out another sigh, he spoke. "You won't wake up. Not for a while, anyway. I've been here for a long, long time."

Eve felt her heart skip a beat. "But..we will eventually, right?"

Add shrugged. "I don't know the answer to that question. I've just been fighting all the Dream Eaters I can until I find a way to leave. Anyways, may I ask how you got here? Oh, wait..you must be tired from standing. Come on, we'll sit in my lab." Add took her wrist gently and led Eve outside into his lab, which was scarily neat. Nothing was out of place, and two androids stood at a table, scanning a map. The maid-like android looked up and smiled, nodding at Eve.

Eve didn't smile back. The other turned towards her and waved cheerily, causing the other to roll its eyes. Eve looked away. Add pulled out two chairs and gestured for Eve to sit, and she obeyed. He sat across from her and stretched.

"Aaah, much better. So, how did you get here?"

Eve opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. _I was asleep, right? I just woke up here..so how do I know this isn't a dream?_

She sat back and shrugged. "I went to sleep in the hospital like always, and I woke up here."

Add's eyebrows raised a bit. "You were in the hospital?"

"I am a cancer patient," Eve ran a hand down her left pigtail, curling a piece around her finger. "I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I slept and daydreamed a lot."

Add nodded. "Ah, that explains why you keep playing with your hair."

"Add?"

"Hmm?"

"How..how do I know this isn't a dream."

Add's lips pursed together and he got up from his chair, walking around to Eve's chair. He reached out and pinched her cheek. Hard. Eve's wince was barely visible on her face. Add pulled away.

"See? Hmm..Eve, you are interesting.."

Eve raised a hand to her cheek and glanced at Add. A beeping noise filled the room and Add frowned.

"Already? They're ahead of schedule.."

"Who is?"

Add laughed. "The Dream Eaters, of course! Oberon, Ophelia! Prepare for combat! Oh..Eve, would you like to help us fight?"

Eve looked at her lap. _I don't know one thing about combat.._

Add nodded at her. "I've just the thing for you. Here." Add handed her gloves, which fit perfectly over her hands. Eve moved her fingers around, and two drones, one black and the other white, flew to her side.

"Eve, meet Moby and Remy. I made some combat drones a little while back, but the Dynamo works better for me." Add snapped his fingers and the Dynamo flew to his side. The two drones followed Eve's movements, and she practiced by knocking over Add's lamp. Add sighed.

"Honestly, Eve, do you know how long it took for me to find those?"

She shrugged and he rolled his eyes, taking her hand again and leading her outside. Eve winced at the sun's rays and Moby flew in front of her to shield her from the glare. Add squinted over the horizon, scanning the area for Dream Eaters.

"Eve, dear, do me a favor and look for a large, black cloud-like object." Add said, his eyes never leaving the horizon. Eve nodded and turned around, freezing.

"Um..Add...do you mean that?"

"What?" Add turned around and his eyes widened. Flying across the grass was a massive, towering black cloud. Eve backed up, her fight-or-flight senses going off. Add grabbed her hand.

"Don't run off, Eve. That's what it wants," he hissed, glancing at her. "Don't _ever_ take your eyes off of it. Especially not one this big. I haven't seen a Titan Eater in a while...this'll be fun." Add giggled. Eve glanced at Add, then at the Titan Eater. She was shaking. Badly. The drones whirred and clicked beside her.

_Okay, Eve. This isn't a dream. I don't know what'll happen if I 'die', but I'd rather not find out yet. I need to stay calm and prepare for this._ Eve inhaled and exhaled, steadying her hands. Add let go once he felt her hand stay still. Eve felt calm as the Titan Eater approached. It was nearly on top of them now. Eve walked forward, despite Add's protests, and felt herself get lighter as she flew upwards, meeting the Titan Eater's head. Its eyes were white, empty sockets, accompanied by a gaping mouth. Eve felt energy well up inside of her, and she curled into a ball. The Titan Eater opened it mouth wider and wider, its breath smelling like the crypt. Despite her entire body shivering, Eve felt safe and calm. The energy crackled around her and her back ached.

But she felt cold immediately after the Titan Eater lunged forward. Nothing but darkness surrounded her. She couldn't hear Add's shouts anymore, nor the whirring of her drones. But the energy grew stronger and stronger, and Eve quickly uncurled and heard a loud _boom_. When she opened her eyes, the Titan Eater was gone, and the ground was far, far away. She looked behind her and stopped herself from gasping.

Deep blue wings, sparking with electricity and light, had extended behind her.

* * *

**Well, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I kinda sorta fell asleep.  
**

**And I didn't wake up till about 9. I'm sorry!  
**

**Anyways, I don't know when chapter 3 will be up, but we'll see!**


End file.
